User blog:Situationman/Denver: CTW Season 1 Episode 10 Skyscraper (1)
Main Plot: Pierre (Pierre on his bike listening to music on his ipod. He parks it at a bike rack beside the school. He starts walking up the stairs of Denver High when he sees Delilah.) Delilah: Pierre! I got your text. What's up? Pierre: Today's the day. Delilah: What day? Pierre Jameson Day? Pierre: Meh, you could say that. Delilah: Oh no, you're coming out? Pierre: I'm tired of hiding. It's time I bring out the truth. Delilah: Are you sure it's even safe? I mean we do have homophobes like Mike, Lily, Logan and Leo. Pierre: Aren't you and Abby the one's who wanted me to come out since the beginning of the school year? Delilah: Yeah but... Pierre: No buts. I'm taking your advice. Supporting me? Delilah: You know I am. Theme Song Subplot: Justin (Justin and Jaylen are sitting on benches in the gym.) Jaylen: So, am I really your only junior friend? Justin: You know it. Jaylen: But aren't you cool with Mike and Leo? Justin: They're homophobic jerks. Jaylen: Oh yeah. Now tell me why you're repeating grade 10? Justin: I got somesort of an infection last year. I missed months because of radiation and chemotherepy. Jaylen: Ouch! You alright now? Justin: Yeah, that infection was long gone. I'm back to normal, except that I'm in Class of 2015 instead of 2014. Jaylen: How many friends did you make in grade 10? Justin: Just Evan. Jaylen: You planning on making more? Justin: You know it. Jaylen: Cool. Third Plot: Evan (Evan is in Ms. Winstead's office.) Ms. Winstead: So Evan guess what I have decided? Evan: You're getting married? Ms. Winstead: No! We're letting you build that little garden you've been babbling about last year. Evan: Seriously? Awesome! Ms. Winstead: Whoa tiger. Since you a sophomore, you can do your Jake Martin inspiration. Evan: Jake Martin? I've had a nag for nature before he came to Degrassi. Ms. Winstead: Though he should've kept his hair regular. Evan: Umm ok. Well thank you for this gardening opportunity. When can I start? Ms. Winstead: Tomorrow? Evan: Cool I'll have that plants ready by tomorrow morning. Ms. Winstead: Good. Bye Evan. Evan: Bye Ms. Winstead. Fourth Plot: Hilary (Hilary is practicing flipps in gym. Brittney notices.) Brittney: Practicing so soon? Hilary: Yep. Brittney: Hey can I be honest? Hilary: Sure. Brittney: How come you're the only niner on the squad? Hilary: Because I worked very hard to earn this spot as Co-captain. Brittney: Yeah but don't you think that you don't take a very good leadership role whenever Rhonda doesn't show up? Hilary: What do you mean? Brittney: Well you ask either me or Angela for directions, you're pretty much Rhonda's follower and even she doesn't like it. Hilary: Now that hear it from you, I do feel like such a follower. I feel like Latisha from That Orlando Wiki. Brittney: Don't worry. As God is my witness, I know you will become a leader. Hilary: Thanks Brit. Main Plot: Pierre (Pierre walks into the LGBT Club.) Delilah: Um guys. This is Pierre. He wants to join. Pierre: I'm gay and I want to come out. Abby: I'm glad you're coming out. It's a big step. Pierre: It's worth it. I don't wanna hide anymore. Subplot: Justin (At lunch Justin and Evan are sitting at a round table.) Evan: So, made any more friends? Justin: Nope. Evan: Is it that hard? Justin: Yep. Evan: Try someone you have common things with. Justin: Evan. Evan: Yeah? Justin: I'm not gay. Evan: I didn't mean that. Justin: I know, I was kidding. (Angela, Kenan and Lauren walk up to them.) Angela: Hey, can we sit with you guys We can't find a table? Justin: Go right ahead. Angela: Thanks. I'm Angela Summers. This is Kenan and his girlfriend, Lauren. Lauren: How do ya'll do? Kenan: How's it goin? Justin: Cool. I'm... Lauren: Justin Davidson, we know. Kenan: Famous QB of the Vultures. Justin: Didn't know I had a huge audience. Oh and this my friend, Evan Barton. Evan: Good to meet you guys. I'd love to stay and chat but I got to go start on the garden. See ya around. (Evan leaves.) Kenan: Did he just say garden? Justin: He an environmentalist. Big time. Lauren: Cool. Plants are awesome. Angela: I'm allergic. Justin: Then I guess no one can say "Wake Up and Smell The Roses"? Angela: More like "Wake Up and Smell The Coffee." (They laugh.) Justin: So are you guys... sophomores? Kenan: You know it. Justin: Nice. Me too. I've been looking for more sophomore friends. Kenan: Why? Justin: I'm uhh... kind of repeating grade 10. I've only made one junior friend and one sophomore friend, and that's Evan. Kenan: It's a pleasure to have us on board. Justin: Thank guys. Third Plot: Evan (Evan walks to the side of the school and sees all the plants and supplies.) Evan: Time to get started. (Evan looks at one the plants.) Evan: Wait a sec. Is this marijuana? No one's gonna know. (Evan picks a few pieces off and puts them in his pocket. He starts working.) Fourth Plot: Hilary (Rhonda and Hilary walk into the hallway.) Hilary: Umm Rhonda, I have a proposal. Rhonda: Sure what's up? Hilary: Can I lead the cheers for the next game? Rhonda: Is that a joke? Hilary: It's to prove my leadership and plus, you kinda need a break. Rhonda: Sure, but don't disappoint me. Hilary: Don't worry, you have nothing to worry about. Main Plot: Pierre (After school, Pierre and Abby walk into the computer lab.) Abby: Why are we in here? (Pierre go on an online roster and puts his name in the LGBT Club.) Abby: No way! Pierre: I'm out. Abby: Congrats Pierre! (They leave.) Subplot: Justin (Evan and Justin are waiting for the bus.) Justin: I feel better. Evan: Cause you made more sophomore friends? Justin: Darn right. They seem cool too. Evan: Cool. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts